The News
by CreativeLola
Summary: Charlie receives unexpected news for his next Mission but a certains somebody is not allowed to come with hm . How will they work it out ? I suck at summaries but the story is much better...


Set after the final episode .

Enjoy

Charlie's POV: I was sitting in my room , playing Hero Rising in my pyjamas , i didn't have school , so it was cool.  
The door suddenly opened witch freaked a little bit out , but understood when i saw who it is.  
"God , Stan , don't you ever knock ?" i said pausing th game and looking at Stan's empty expression as always .  
"Why would i knock if i know that this is your room, and you're in it ? " He asked looking at me, confused .  
"And if you ever enter while i'm naked ? " i enjoyed looking at Stan'ss expression when i asked him .  
"Well, That woud be rather normal , because , you see, Male body is not a mystery to an android like me " Wow , great Come Back !  
I couldn't think of anything .  
"We have to hurry , has requested to see you " he said turning to walk ou of the door after assuring that i was following him after changing into my normal clothes .  
We took the SSAJ and got there in a second , we entered without being noticed even if it was not necessary , we got to the office , shady as always .  
"Good, AAron , I have a mission for you " he said turning around from the computers.  
"What kind of mission , sir ? " he said , posing in respect .  
"I will need you to track down Hugo Liberty , a criminal who escaped the FBI prsion , and headed to Russia to transplant a deadly virus he created during his time in prison " said ,looking at the computer screen .  
"I'm on it , sir " i said preparing to walk out of the door when he called me to stop .  
"I'm going to need you to stay in Russia for five months " he said giving me my plane tickets .  
"Five months ?" i asked , chocked .  
"Yes , we currently have no photo to indentify him and we also believe that he changes his identity veryday so five months should be enough for you " said turning back to the computer screen.  
"Okay , i'll let Emma know " i said prepared to call Emma .  
"No, Emma will not be allowed to be with you on this mission , she could compromise the situation " he said felling no regrets "But, sir , she's very helpful in need " i wasn't ready to go to Russia without Emma , not witout my partner .  
"Your flight is in two days ,S.T.A.N will accompagny you as always , you have the time to prepare your baggage and i'll call you as soon as you get there , you may dismiss "  
"Thank you, sir " i said walking out of the door , followed by S.T.A.N . I was confused , Without Emma , it won't be a piece of cake .  
We took the S.S.A.J back to the house .  
I entered and saw Jason in the kitchen , preparing something , i knew i should tell him about the mission since he already knows the truth about me being Aaron Stone and everything , so Jason , i got covered but my mom , i couldn't think of an excuse but said that he'll take care of it so i'm not worried .  
That only leaves Emma ...Emma , We're parntners , she's gonna be disappointed .  
I walked into the kitchen and grabbed orange juice , turned around to see Jason looking at me , he could notice that i had something in my mind .  
"What's up bro ?" he asked looking down at his "plate ".  
" just gave me this mission , i have to go to Russia " i said opening my juice bottle .  
"OKay , so how long is it gonna take ? " he asked , looking a little confused.  
"Five months" i responded looking down .  
"Five Months ? Are you kidding me ? " he said dropping what was in his hands .  
"I wish i were " i replied feeling a little more disappointed .  
"Well , bro, you can always call me for back up , Terminus Mag to the rescue ! " he said raising his food as a sword to act like a hero, something he wasn't .  
"Yeah , as we know , we can all depend on you ." i glared at him sarcastically , he got it .  
"What did Emma say ? " he asked , interested .  
"I haven't told her yet " He was slighly chocked . "Imagine her reaction , man , you guys , Are pretty close friends " .Jason replied knowing he had a point . "Yeah , Well , It's my duty " i said coming upstairs when i heard Jason yelling .  
"When are you leaving dude ? " "In two days "  
I crushed in my bed , exhausted even if i did nothing today .

I had nothing to do so I went to he window to talk Emma and tell her about the mission .  
I sat outside next to the window , waving at Emma who smiled when she looked at me . God, I loved that smile , it's so beautiful , just like her .What am i doing ? This is Emma we're talking about .  
Emma is my partner and i shouldn't think of her that way even if she's beautiful , brave , dangerous sometimes but she's just ... Enough!  
"What's Up ? " she said opening her window , still smiling .  
" Mr .Hall gave me this mission " i said resisting to smile back .  
"What kind of mission ? " she said , intrigued knowing that it was a little complicated than the other missions .  
"It's a tracking mission in Russia " i said , regretful for what i'm about to say .  
"Okay , for how long ?" she said , looking more and more confused .  
"Five months " i said looking down at my twirled hands.  
" When is the flight ? "  
"In two days " i said looking back at her , she was excited , Huh? She's not supposed to be excited , Is she really happy to get rid of me for five months , I hope not .  
"Okay , so that will give me time to prepare my stuff " she replied looking at her stuff.  
"No, No , Emma " i said , after understanding why she was so excited , she tought we were going together .  
"What ? " she looked annoyed , i was tortured inside to tell her all this stuff suddenly .  
"He ordered me to go alone , well, with S.T.A.N " i said nodding with my head .  
"Why not ? " , I hated to see her like that , annoyed and confused , It hurt me .  
"He tought that you could compromise the mission " i said looking in her beautiful eyes .  
"How? " she sounded really angry, i understood how she felt . Not needed .  
"I don't know " I was confused too .  
"Well , How ...Why ?..." She said turning back to her room and closing the curtains to sit down, she looked like she was on the edge of crying .  
"Emma ? " She didn't answer me . Impatient I am , I went to ther windows carefully and got in the pink room , not expected to be so girly , but she's a girl , after all .  
"I know you feel confused " I said touching her shoulder .  
"No, you don't " She said taking my hand off her shoulder .  
"Yes i do " I replied , annoyed .  
"No, you Don't , you can't leave witout me " She said still giving me her back, refusing to look at me .  
"Why not ? " Seconds later, she got up her chair and did the most unexpected thing in the world , she grabbed me by the shoulder and forced her lips against mine , i was enjoying it , I was kissing Emma , My best friend, my gadget inventor , my partner .  
We broke off but our eyes kept the contact , i was lost in her eyes and the same for her .  
"That's Why " She said sitting back on her chair .  
I got out from the window and went back to my room to lean back against the wall , I was confused, happy , sad ...Every emotion possible ran trought me .  
What am i gonna do ? The question kept running in my head .I had no idea .

Reviews are more than Welcomed ! Hope you enjoyed it like I did .

Please REVIEW !


End file.
